


Petals // 2Jae

by oreorenjo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreorenjo/pseuds/oreorenjo
Summary: In which secretly loving Im Jaebum took a toll on Choi Youngjae





	1. Introduction

The sound of the bitter patting of rain against the roof filled up the silence in the room. A small lump can be seen on the bed, covered in multiple layers of blankets. The room was dimly lit and a gentle- too gentle - knock was heard on the door.

"Youngjae?" The voice of a female rang into his ears. He sat up slowly, careful to not knock off the ball of fluff that was beside him. "Yes, Mom?"

"Jaebum is here, honey. He came here to visit." He immediately bolted up.

'Great,' he said to himself. His hands ran to his hair and got up and opened the door.

He made his way downstairs to be greeted by a 19-year old man, with feline like eyes, (that he liked to compare to the pokemon snorlax) that had two moles sitting just above his right eye, enough to captivate the younger.

Oh, oh, and not only that. His smile, his smile that could melt his heart whenever he flashed his perfect white teeth. It was crazy. And Youngjae couldn't take off the smile on his face as he was set face to face with his best friend.

Yes. Best friend.

"So, what took your butt here in my humble abode?" Youngjae joked out with a grin on his comportment, trying to engage in small talk.

"Why? Is it bad to visit my bestfriend?" The older swung his arm around Youngjae. He could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Shut up. I know you too well, Im." The younger gave his friend a signal and they both walked to the younger's room.

"Spill." Youngjae says once they were both alone.

Jaebum takes a deep breath before looking at the brunette. "I think I like someone."

**_Crack._ **

And that sentence did not only break his heart,

But also caused something to **_bloom_** in his heart.


	2. Chapter 1

The smile that lit up Youngjae's comportment suddenly vanished, but since he was in front of his crush, who happened to also be his bestfriend, he faked up a smile immediately. "T-That's great then hyung!" The brunette sat beside the raven haired male and nudged him."So, mind telling me who's the lucky girl or uh guy?" he asked, even though he was scared to know. (They both were bisexual and were completely aware of that.)

"It's Jinyoung." Jaebum smiled as he said his name to the younger, completely oblivious that he was breaking down inside.

'Oh of course, Jinyoung.' He thought. 'The goody good Jinyoung.'

Youngjae gave his shoulder quite a shake, a smile on his face. "Yah, since when did this even happen? Any plans on confessing?"

Truth is, Youngjae never wanted to know. He was scared. Really scared. It pained him deeply that his beloved bestfriend was happy and liking someone, and that someone is not him.

~

Jaebum came into his life when they were both in middle school. They happened to cross paths when they both joined the school's singing contest. Cliché as it seems, but to the younger, it was love at first sight- no, love at first _hear._

When Im Jaebum stepped on the stage, Youngjae fell in love with the older's voice that practically sent him to heaven. Not only that, it also made his heart beat feel like it was about to jump out of his chest and his stomach do flips. Ever since that day, he craved for Jaebum more and more.

Just like any middle school kid that had a crush, Youngjae did a lot of stuff to get noticed by his beloved Jaebum. Like, sitting on the table closest to his crush during lunch, searching up his schedule so he could catch up on the older and just, y'know, take a peek on his face. Heck, he even joined the same club as the older - which was the music club. Don't get him wrong- Youngjae loved music. It was just so exhausting for an introvert like him to join clubs and actually "socialize". But since his big time crush was joining- 'why the heck not?' Have you ever heard of that phrase saying, "music connects people"? Well, ever since that little incident, Youngjae deeply believed it.

~

Youngjae was all alone in the music room where the club usually helds activities. Sitting before the grand piano, he let his fingers grace above the piano's keys. This was actually a way for Youngjae to release all the pent up emotions in him. Singing his heart out has always been a great help to him. His eyes were closed as he sang, his voice booming through the empty room. The emotion was very heavy and could be felt with every lyric that left his mouth. It was one of his self composed songs actually. That was a secret he kept to himself.

A loud clap was heard from the doorway and the brunette swiftly turned around, completely taken aback from the applause. But he was more taken aback when he saw who it was.

"That was amazing. I take it you're part of the club? " Im Jaebum made his way towards the younger who just stared in awe at him, internally screeching because finally, finally, he got noticed by his ultimate crush.

"Y-Yes.." The younger replied as he gave off a timid nod. He was debating whether to actually start small talk but was abruptly disrupted from his thoughts when the raven haired male placed his hand on the panicking male with a smile.

"The name's Im Jaebum, a sophomore. You are?" The said boy brought the hand that was from the younger's shoulder in front of him, as if offering it to Youngjae.

"I-I'm Choi Youngjae, also a sophomore. " He smiles and shook hands with him. 'I don't think I'll be washing my hands tonight,' he internally cringed at the thought, 'okay, kidding.' Jaebum was the first to retract his hand and sat next to the younger. He could already feel his face heat from the close contact despite the room's conditioning.

"What was that you were just singing? I think you haven't heard of it before. Perhaps you composed it? " The older kept on rambling, and Youngjae couldn't help but find it cute. "Well..I actually did." He smiled shyly and Jaebum smiled back as he noticed the younger's anxious movements, such as fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "It was really amazing- I already said that right? But Youngjae-ssi it really was!" He chuckled and younger just blushed, completely flustered by his crush's compliment.

"Thank you, Jaebum-ssi. " He bowed a little and smiled shyly. 'Why can't I say anything?! This was the moment I have been waiting for! ' He internally debated. "Oh drop the formalities. You can call me Jaebum hyung or plainly hyung- Wait, am I older than you or..? " The older asked.

"I think you are older? I'm born on 1996. I actually got accelerated that's why I'm kinda the youngest in our year level. " Youngjae blurted out, trying not to be obvious that he was celebrating at the back of his mind. "Hyung it is then. I'm born on the 1994. And that's cool. You must be really smart then." The older smiled affectionately at the younger. Jaebum ruffled his new friend's hair. "Seems like I have a new dongsaeng to look after." He chuckles which made Youngjae giggle.

And ever since that day, the two were inseperable.

 

Youngjae was snapped out of his little flashback and all he heard was 'your help.' He shook his head a little and faced his friend again.

"I'm sorry, what was that again? " Jaebum chuckled and ruffled his hair just like usual.

"Aish, you were spacing off again, weren't you? " The younger gave a shy grin and just shrugged it off. "I said, I need your help on this, Youngjae. Can you be my wingman? Please?"

Seeing that spark in the older's eyes, he knew he just had to. Even if it would mean seeing his beloved bestfriend in someone else's arms and not his. As long as Jaebum was happy and he was not, he would still do it. He faked another smile.

 

_"Of course, hyung. Anything for you. "_


	3. Chapter 2

The alarm went blaring off in the room when the brunette abruptly stood up, slamming his fist in the goddamn device to just shut it off. Silence crept after and the chirping of birds and sun rays that crept into his room was just too 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. Exactly the opposite of what he was feeling inside.

Youngjae stood up, fixed his bed and grabbed a few articles of clothing before taking a cold shower to freshen up.

~

After his morning routines and a few bites of buttered toast, the boy made his way to his university, mentally preparing himself for another day full of fake smiles.

Well, except when he was with his friends and especially his bestfriend.

Speaking of the devil, Im Jaebum was at the school gate, fixing the school's bulletin board together with the student council president, Park Jinyoung.

Or also known as the guy who Jaebum liked.

Or the guy that actually was the living epitome of  ** _perfect_**.

' _Not surprising why Jaebum hyung likes him.'_ Youngjae sighed and put up a smile and approached the two.

"Hey!" He chirped out, successfully catching his friends' attention. The youngest took a peek of what they were doing and the smile on his face grew larger, almost beating the sun's glow if you'd ask.

It was for the annual foundation day of the university and in the poster held all the events and booths that were included in the said event.

"Pretty exciting huh?" Jinyoung smiled affectionately at the younger who was all bouncy on his feet because of excitement. " _This will be our last year so I'll do my best to make it memorable for all the seniors._ " the council president with full of sincerity.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Jinyoung-ah. We'll be here to help you even! Don't tire yourself out too much." Jaebum smiled and patted Jinyoung's head and the said boy smiled at the caring action of the older, completely oblivious of the youngest who just stood there, stoned to his spot when in fact he wanted to run away.

He wondered to himself as he stared at the two who looked at each other, the older raven head looking at the council president with heart eyes but his train of thoughts were disrupted by a squeal that somewhat sounded like a dying whale.

Youngjae turned his head to the direction where the sound came from and saw another reason to smile.

Apparently, the 'dying whale' sound was from his friend, Kim Yugyeom, a junior whom he met when he was assigned to help introduce the freshmen to the university. The boy had mustard yellow hair and was at least 5 feet and 9 inches in height, (a giant if you'd look from Youngjae's point of view) and was running around the quadrangle as he was chased of what seemed to be a stick man that was brought to life.

The stick man- who is named Kunpimook Bhuwakul, or much more easier, Bambam, is another friend of the giant and Youngjae. Bambam was an exchange student from Thailand and he and Yugyeom were inseparable. Bambam was holding up his phone that had a creepy picture displayed as he chased the yellow haired boy around.

"Gyeomie, Bammie!" Youngjae shouted, loud enough for the two to hear. They both immediately ran to their hyung, tackling him with big bear hugs, almost crushing his bones (which may or may not be Yugyeom's fault)

"C-Can't breathe-" Youngjae immediately gasped for air when the two let go of him. "Really, guys? " He chuckles, "You hug me as if we haven't seen each other for years when we literally just video called each other last night," he crossed his arms with a grin.

"B-But video calling is not enough! " Bambam whines with a pout, stomping his feet a bit. "Hyung we never get to hang out anymore like usual. You're always study, Jaebum, study, Jaebum, study- " Youngjae covered Yugyeom's mouth before anyone can hear what the giant was rambling about.

"Alright, alright," the brunette raises his hands in defeat. "We'll hang out later so I can make it up to you. Now shoo and go off to class." The two maknaes went dashing of across the school, excited for their supposed hang out later.

~

The younger was finally out of the building and made his way towards the school gate to meet the two. His mood was all smiley and bright, well, until he saw another scene.

There on the school gardens, was Jaebum that was sitting close to Jinyoung. A little too close for Youngjae's liking. It seemed that the council president was teaching Jaebum what he had missed in one of their classes together. The older male was listening intently, absorbing every word that came out of the president's mouth.

Youngjae was having enough of this and decided to ignore the intimate moment of the two and just let himself enjoy for once. Ever since Jaebum began liking Jinyoung, it has been hard for Youngjae. It was affecting his mood entirely. Not only that but also his optimistic personality. It has been faltering these days, but he brings it back up, trying to be his old usual self.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain hit his chest and the urge to cough out his lungs was getting the best of him. He leaned against one of the trees in the campus and coughed, his eyes squeezed shut as he did so. He was expecting some sort of phlegm, but nothing came out. What surprised him was the amount of yellow flower petals in front of him, on the place where he just coughed.

The thing is, there weren't any flowers around.

"Weird..the wind must've carried it over." The brunette shrugged the thought off and went to the two who had been complaining how slow Youngjae is.


	4. Chapter 3

Youngjae was in his working space in his room with only the study lamp as his source of lighting while doing his homework. He was the only one home as well, his mom leaving a note that she'll be back in two days.  It was approximately 9 in the evening, a few hours after he got home from his hang out with Bambam and Yugyeom.

Speaking of the hang out, the three of them went bowling after his ' _coughing session_ ' on one of the trees in the campus. After bowling, Youngjae treated the two boys to a pizza and fries to make it up to them since they were complaining that he wasn't giving the two kids some attention.

His phone rang and lit up, showing the name of the caller.

' _Mark hyungie_ ,' it read.

He immediately picked his phone up and swiped the little green icon to answer the call.

"Hello?" Youngjae mumbled thru the phone.

"Youngjae ah! How are you? " Mark asked, excitement clearly heard from his voice.

The brunette chuckled as he heard his hyung's voice, "I'm doing great hyung. I missed you,  and it's been a while since we last played," he pouted, even though the older wouldn't know.

"Sorry about that, sunshine. Hyung got a little busy. I just got home from my photoshoot to complete my portfolio actually." He could hear Mark's sigh from the other side. This made the younger's smile fade away a little but was immediately replaced by his blinding grin after he of thought of an idea to cheer him up.

"Hey hyung. how does a few rounds of  games sound? " Youngjae asked, nibbling his lower lip as he anticipated his hyung's answer. But instead, he heard another sigh.

"I'm sorry sunshine. Hyung has to study for an exam tomorrow given by my grumpy professor. She looks like she's always angry. Her eyebrows almost look like they're connected." The younger's laughter erupted and filled the whole room. 

The laughter died down and Youngjae spoke up,"It's alright hyung. How about lunch tomorrow? You know, me, you, Gyeomie and Bambamie as well. Even Jackson hyung! Wait- how is he doing by the way?"

Youngjae suddenly thought of his athletic Jackson hyung, wondering on how he was doing with his training for his upcoming fencing match.

Jackson would probably one of those kids in the class who'll never be forgotten because of his funny personality. Youngjae met him along with Mark because of the fencer's clumsiness.

It all happened on a fine day in the university's garden. Jackson was showing off his fencing skills to Mark, who was sitting on a bench placed near a path in front of Jackson. The bleached blonde suddenly lost grip of his wooden foil (the sword used in fencing) and it went flying away. The sword landed on the Youngjae's head, causing him to fall and drop all his belongings.

Jackson earned a few curses from the ketchup-haired model and they both scurried to Youngjae's side, helping him by picking up his scattered books and papers.

Jackson muttered 'sorry' at least a hundred times and the younger just held the spot on his head that was hit by the sword with a smile, also replying 'it's fine' to the fencer just as much.

Mark on the other hand, immediately had a soft spot for the boy. He doesn't know why but it seems like Youngjae had already crawled his way up to his heart, making him feel like protecting him. With that, Mark and Jackson took Youngjae to a coffee shop and treated him food and drinks as a peace offering to him even though the brunette already said that it was okay if they didn't.

As they all ate, they learned a few things about each other. They all seem to have clicked and were laughing their asses off in the shop as if they were friends for a long time already. This very much pleased Youngjae. For an introvert like him, he was thankful to have friends like them who, despite their popularity, are still humble.

"Oh well, he's doing great actually. His hard work paid off. He was all jumpy when he told me about his routines. He was even thanking his organic stuff for it." Mark smiled, and the younger could feel it through his words.

"So, it's a lunch date tomorrow then? " Youngjae asked, all smiley.

"Yeah sure! Wait- aren't you gonna invite Jaebum along with us? "

Youngjae froze when he heard his name. All the intimate scenes of Jaebum and Jinyoung played through his head on loop. The painful blooming in his chest came back and once more, the urge to cough his lungs out came back. He dashed to the bathroom and faced the toilet with eyes squeezed shut, coughing the life out of his lungs.

His phone was left neglected on the blue tiled bathroom floor, showing that the call was still in progress. Mark could hear everything and was constantly shouting the brunette's name along with the lines, "sunshine are you okay? ", "Youngjae ah! What's happening to you?", "Sunshine answer me!", "Fucking hell, that's it. I'm coming to your place," and "stay on the line sunshine. Hyung is coming."

The pain that came along with every cough he gave off was draining all his energy. He gave his final blow and laid limp with his back resting against the cold wall of his precious bathroom. He opened his eyes and sat himself up properly to take a clear look of what his puke looked like.

Other than the scattered tiny specks of blood, there was something that surprised him more.

There were petals  ** _again._**

Youngjae couldn't think of any possible excuse to fool himself about where these flowers came from and finally accepted the fact that it did come out of his mouth.

He held his knees to his chest that was still stinging a bit as if it was poked by thorns repeatedly.

Sad to say, that was not just some simile. It was really happening.

And it  ** _scared_**  him.

He bawled his eyes out, hoping that it was gonna help to ease the pain as his vision was getting blurry.

The last thing he heard was his name being called out.

And everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Youngjae woke up to find himself in a room that had an all-white interior. The room was uncomfortably quiet except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor beside his bed.

He pushed himself up with his arms and leaned back against the pillows. His curious little eyes roamed the room, hoping to find some explanation on why on earth he was there and what could've possibly happened to him.

Then it hit him.

The memory of painful coughs that felt like it was ripping his throat came back rushing to him and his hand made its way to his chest unconsciously.

' _No, it can't be._.' Youngjae tries to convince himself. That maybe, maybe he was just hallucinating. That maybe, just maybe, all of those thing didn't happen.

The sound of the door creaking open distracted the male from his train of thoughts. Mark came in with two paper bags in his arms and smiled widely when he noticed that the younger was already awake.

"Hey sunshine. How are you feeling?" Mark asked as he approached the boy and placed the items on the small table before sitting down on the chair next to his bed.

"I'm okay now, I guess. How did I get here though? What happened?" Youngjae asked.

"Well, you started coughing like crazy and I got worried since you weren't answering either. So I drove to your house and found you on the bathroom floor, lifeless. That scared the hell out of me." Mark paused, quite hesitating on what he was about to say next.

Before the American could continue what he was about to say, a knock was heard from door and came in a man in his early 30s. Judging by the white lab coat and stethoscope hanging on his neck, they both assumed that this might be the doctor.

The man was wearing a fatherly smile as he made his way towards the two after closing the door. "Mr. Choi Youngjae, if I'm not mistaken? " The man asked, checking his clipboard and   
looked back at Youngjae as he nodded as a response.

"I'm Dr. Yoon Jeonghan. I will be your doctor for today and in future check ups. I doubt that this will be our first and last meeting because of your case." Dr. Yoon said as he clutched on his clipboard.

"C-Case? What? A-Am I sick, sir? " The brunette asked, stuttering as he braced himself to hear the worst.

"I am afraid to say this but, you are indeed sick, Mr. Choi." The doctor looked at him with pity in his eyes, afraid that the incoming news might shatter the patient.

"I-Is it..cancer? O-Or anything similar? " Youngjae asked. He just wanted to know already, the anxious feeling was killing him down to the bones.

"Well..not quite. But it is as deadly as cancer." The man took a large brown envelope from the inner side of his lab coat and handed it to both Mark and Youngjae and gestured them to open it.

With no hesitation but with a heart full of fear, the brunette opened the rather large envelope that contained his x-ray, specifically of his chest. He took it out and was pretty much expecting a tumor or anything similar. But instead, it was something else. He even had to blink a few times to make sure that his eyes we're not playing tricks on him.

'Are those... ** _flowers?_** '

The doctor stared at his patient as he examined his own x-ray. He breathed in deeply before speaking. "Mr. Choi, I hate to be the bearer of the news but, you are diagnosed with the Hanahaki Disease." He leans in and points out the bunch that was the size of a child's fist in the middle of his chest.

"Sir, if I may ask, what disease is that and why the heck does Youngjae have it?" Mark spoke up amidst the suffocating silence.

"The Hanahaki disease is a sickness that is born from one sided love so severe, and the effect is, well, as seen from the x-rays, the growth and coughing off of flower petals and if it worsens, not only petals will be coughed out," The doctor rambled.

"There has to be a solution to this, some kind of cure, right?" A hint of desperation could be heard from Mark's voice.

"Fortunately, there is. But it is a cure the medical field can't provide." The doctor pauses to breathe in. "It is for your love to be reciprocated."  Youngjae glanced at the doctor. 'Great,' He mumbled internally, 'now I'm sure I won't survive this.'

"But what if they don't?" Mark asked, almost afraid to even know the answer.

"Well, the growth of the flowers will worsen as time goes by, and if it does, it's either you die from suffocation or blood loss and internal bleeding caused by thorns piercing through your internal organs." explains the doctor.

"But there is another way." the man added.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"It's surgery. we will remove the flowers but it does have an effect. Along the removal of the flowers, your feelings for that person will be removed as well." The doctor regained his composure, "I'll be leaving the two of you. The choice is yours, Mr. Choi. You'll be discharged tomorrow morning. If he starts coughing, call me immediately." The doctor bid farewell and left the room.

After the door was closed, neither of the two dared to speak up.

While Mark was already typing away on his phone to contact everyone about what happened, Youngjae grabbed his wrist, stopping him immediately.

"Hyung," the brunette mumbled, "please don't tell anyone. Especially him."

"But why?" The older muttered as he stared at the younger in confusion.

"Please?" He begged the older and stared at him with eyes brimming with tears.

With a heart full of hesitation, Mark mumbled a half-hearted 'fine'. Youngjae couldn't be more relieved.

"But you know..you can't hide this forever, Youngjae." said Mark.

"I know..I just need time to figure things out." He shows off a weak smile in order to reassure his hyung.

Youngjae's mind was a mess. He was already making up plans on what he will do on his remaining days because heck, he's torn. Torn between giving up his one sided love for Jaebum or just die from dreaming that Jaebum will be his.

_Loving Jaebum made him feel alive, even if it was killing him inside._


	6. Chapter 5

Jaebum was pacing back and forth, his hand on his chin and eyebrows knitted together. He was fully concentrated on where Youngjae might have been, and it was hella worrying him.

He last saw him the other day, which was a Wednesday morning where he was doing a move to his crush. He didn't notice the younger anymore for the rest of the day and kinda felt bad for it.

Usually, if the younger was busy he will let the older know and call right after he was done. Now that he hasn't even seen or heard of the him, this meant serious for Jaebum. 

He stops his pacing and laid down on his bed, grabbed his phone. He closes his eyes for a second and hoped for a message from Youngjae but when he turned it on, there was none.  Jaebum has decided he's had enough and stood up. Youngjae was probably mad at him for ignoring him yesterday. Yes, that could be it. 

He stands up, grabs a jacket and wore his pants to head out for to Youngjae's house.

~

Jaebum walks up to the front door and knocked. While he was on his way there, he stopped by a convenience store to buy a couple of snacks and drinks that Youngjae loved, a peace offering perhaps.

He knocks on the door some more and waited, but it seems like no one's home..or Youngjae's in his room with his earphones plugged in his ears with max volume. That could be.

Thinking that's a possibility, Jaebum walked up to the tree that had a sturdy branch near a window that was in Youngjae's room. He places the bags on the ground, rolled up his sleeves and began to climb up and sat himself down on a branch only to be met by an empty room. 

Jaebum's mood immediately drops. The younger must've been really upset at him. He decides to hang out for awhile and wait for him to come back home and maybe surprise him with his visit. 

~ 

Jaebum wakes up with a cold burst of wind on his face. He almost forgot that he was waiting for Youngjae to come home. Seeing that his bedroom light was on, he assumed that he was home. But just as he was about to come down, he heard the door open and tried his best to not be seen so he could surprise the younger. But he didn't expect that he'll be the one surprised.

Instead of Youngjae, he sees the skinny foreign-looking blonde Mark enter the room and looking around and went to the bathroom. "Youngjae-ah. Shouldn't we clean up your bathroom first? It looks like a murder happened here with all the blood and flower petals." Mark says as he observed the bathroom.

The door creaks up again as Youngjae came in with a few plastic bags in hand and took a peek inside the bathroom as well, his nose scrunching up at the sight. "Yikes, but let's eat first. I just bought some food from the convenience store nearby." Youngjae says as he sat on the floor and grabbed a small foldable table and set it up, placing the food on the table.

Mark sits down on the floor as well across from Youngjae and grabbed a pair of chopsticks for himself and spoke up. " I already found you a place to stay in and all. Are you ready to move in?"

Confused at where this conversation going, Jaebum listens intently, carefully crawling on the branch to get closer to the window.

He sees Youngjae nod and take in a deep breath. "Yep. I guess we can pack right after we clean up that bathroom."

"Are you  _really_  sure about this Youngjae? You know you can take the-" 

Jaebum hears the branch cracking and immediately climbed down before he could fall and be seen by the other two who definitely heard the crack as well.

"What was that?" Youngjae stops from eating and looked at the window.

"A cat maybe?" Mark stood up and walked to the window, taking a look but seeing nothing but the tree and bushes.

"Yeah I think it's a cat that fell. Poor kitty." Mark closes the window and walked back to Youngjae and sat down to continue eating.

"Damn it." Jaebum curses under his breath as he looked up at the now closed window. Now he won't be able to listen to their conversation. Just what were they talking about? Why was Youngjae moving out? Was he that upset at him?

Jaebum grabs the bags, placed them at the front door, knock on the door loud enough for them to hear and walked away before the door was opened.

Whatever is happening, Jaebum doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really really thankful for the few readers I got out there who's still waiting for my updates and are voting for them. All the love for you amazing peeps! Flying kisses from me to you uwu. I would appreciate some comments as well, even suggestions on how the story would go ouo. Give me a follow too, if you'd like hehe. Ciao!


	7. Chapter 6

It has been three days since Youngjae got home from the hospital and has decided to move out of his parents' home. He has finally settled in his new home which wasn't too far from Mark's. Well, just in case something severe happens or if the older just wants to drop by.

The apartment was small, but pretty functional for the younger since he is a minimalist himself. It was comfortable to live in. He was going to have to adjust to life of being alone, which is hard at the beginning. 

_'But hey,'_  He thought to himself, _'I got Coco and Mark hyung anyways. What could possibly go wrong?'_

~

Youngjae was now back on track on his studies and was avoiding Jaebum more than ever. He even went to the extremes of asking to change his schedule just to avoid seeing him but the Principal didn't allow it. So, he just asked to exchange seats with his classmates just to get far from him as possible. 

Jaebum noticed this weird behavior of the young brunette of course, and he couldn't help but feel bad about himself that because maybe,  _maybe_  it was his fault why the younger was like this.

Jaebum racked his brains out to find out what he did these past few days that may have made Youngjae upset to the point that he didn't even notice Jinyoung sit down next to him at lunch.

"Hey," Jinyoung poked Jaebum on the shoulder, causing the older raven head to jerk his head towards JInyoung, "You okay? You haven't even touched your food."

To be frankly honest, Jaebum forgot all about Jinyoung since he was focused on thinking what he did to Youngjae and how to make it up to him.

Jaebum took a small glance at the table where the brunette was sitting, not alone, but with Bambam, Yugyeom, Jackson and Mark, before looking back to Jinyoung and flashed him a small smile. Jaebum ruffled his hair, "I'm fine, I was just thinking of our homework. It's kinda hard," Jaebum lied. It wasn't really that hard since he was used to it.

"Oh, do you need help with it? I could lend you a hand," Jinyoung offered. 

"No, no, no," Jaebum shook his hands to show disagreement,"It's okay. I can manage. You already got a big task on your list anyway," He smiled to reassure the president.

"Alright, well, if you need help, I'm here okay?" Jinyoung smiled back.

Jaebum nodded as a response and began to eat, his mind still drifting to Youngjae. He shook his head. Why was he caring about Youngjae too much? Shouldn't he be focusing on Jinyoung instead? Jinyoung is the one he likes, not Youngjae. But still, he felt like making up with the brunette. After all, Youngjae is his best friend.

~

Jaebum asked for everyone's help, and by everyone he meant Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom. He couldn't quite get himself to ask for Mark's help since he and the American weren't really close at all.

The plan was actually to lure Youngjae into the mall with the help of the three. Why the mall? Well, Youngjae's most awaited movie was now finally showing, and Jaebum found this as a very perfect timing to make up.

Youngjae, who was very clueless of what's happening at the moment, was enjoying being with his friends. His chest has been light for a while, but once he steps back onto his cold home, the hole in his heart begins to open up again, and the blooming in his chest also appears once more.

Youngjae was laughing his head off over some joke that Jackson brought up and didn't even notice that the three have already left him, scurrying off to somewhere since their work is already done and Jaebum's the one who'll take it from there.

The brunette's laughter died down and he practically spun around in search of his three dorky friends who he thought were playing a prank on him. The three his mischievously behind one of those fake trees in the mall to avoid being seen by Youngjae.

Now, it was Jaebum's turn and he walked cooly (even if he was dead nervous in the inside and he doesn't know why) to the confused brunette who was still looking around and shouting his friends' names. 

The raven head Youngjae, who had his back facing Jaebum, and hugged him from behind. Youngjae gasped and flinched and was about to karate the life out of whoever the hell was hugging him until he smelled that oh-so familiar scent he loved and will continue to love.

"J-Jaebum hyung-?" The younger stuttered out, kind of hoping that this wasn't his hyung, or his heart would ache and he might embarrass himself in front of the older by puking out flower petals again.

"Why were you avoiding me? I-I missed you..." Jaebum whispered to his ear softly, his cool and chic vanishing completely once the younger was in his arms. 

"Let me go hyung.." Youngjae answered back, afraid that his tears might betray him and fall out. But instead of letting go, Jaebum tightened his grip on Youngjae even more. 

"No," Jaebum answered sternly as Youngjae tried to release himself from the older's grip, "not until you tell me why the hell you were ignoring me."

"But hyung, people are staring at us already," Youngjae anxiously looked around and he was right, people are looking at them with their horrifying judgmental eyes.

"I could care less about these people Youngjae ah. They don't matter to me. You do." Jaebum said, sincerity laced with every word he said.

 

Youngjae breathed out and finally spoke, "I've been avoiding you because you already like someone else, hyung. I don't want him to get the wrong idea of us dating when in fact he's the one you like. I'm doing my wingman duties." Youngjae turns around and showed Jaebum the brightest smile he could muster up and  he prayed at the back of his mind to God that Jaebum will buy it.

Jaebum finally let the younger go and turned him around so they would be facing each other. "Seriously, Jaejae-ah?" Jaebum chuckled, his hand going up to Youngjae's hair to mess it.

"Was that even necessary?" Jaebum chuckles. "It's clear to him that we're just friends, okay? No need to avoid me and all."

Before the younger could even respond, Jaebum held the younger's hand, "Now let's go watch that movie you've been blabbering about," Jaebum jerked his head to the cinema entrance before dragging the younger in, who was flustered by Jaebum's actions.

Youngjae sighed internally, _'Maybe I'll just let this slide,'_

_'I did miss this anyways.'_


	8. Chapter 7

To say that Youngjae was happy was an understatement. He was like, having the time of his life with Jaebum. They both went to the Arcade on Youngjae's favorite shooting game after watching the movie.

"HAH! TAKE THAT!" Youngjae exclaimed as he was too into the game. Jaebum was just beside him, admiring the younger. Jaebum was supposed to play alongside Youngjae, but unfortunately, the other gun was broken, leaving Youngjae to play solo.

The arcade was Youngjae and Jaebum's hangout place every time since they both had this as their favorite. Youngjae was actually an intense gamer. He would always get the highest ranks in every game he played. Jaebum was the same, but he was always second to the younger. (He places first at times, but that was a rare case).

Youngjae pumped his hand that was holding a gun in the air as the screen displayed victory, screaming 'yes I did it!' a couple of times as well. To top it all off, he did a little victory dance (that he actually got from Yugyeom and Bambam).

Jaebum felt his heart flutter when he saw the brunette's short dance of joy, his eyes turning into little crescents along with his wide smile. It has been awhile since he saw that smile, and to Jaebum, that smile could cure cancer in a much more simpler world.

Youngjae's laughter died down a bit and he turned to the older, still beaming his usual bright smile at him. It seems like Youngjae has forgotten everything about his state. At the moment, the only thing he cared about was Jaebum and Jaebum only.

The duo were still not feeling tired after trying about every single game in the arcade. It feels like they have the energy to actually run nonstop like kids who had too much sweets. They were in the middle of doing a bottle flip competition on one of tables in the food court when Youngjae's stomach grumbled, which didn't go unnoticed by Jaebum, who just chuckled.

"You hungry Jaejae?" He smiled affectionately at the brunette who just nodded sheepishly out of embarrassment. "What would you like to eat Youngjae ah? It's on me, don't worry," the older chuckled at the excitement written on Youngjae's face.

"Oh, oh! Let's go to McDonald's hyung! Buy me a happy meal!" Jaebum just shook his head at the younger's child-like antics as he dragged him to the said fast food chain. Sometimes, he even thinks that Youngjae is a 7 year-old child stuck in a grown man's body. 

Once they both got there, Youngjae immediately told the older that he would go and find a free table and let the older order for both of them, not forgetting to remind Jaebum on getting him a toy that was included in his happy meal.

A few moments later, Jaebum finally came with a tray in his hand that contained all of their food, which was kinda a lot. But to the duo? This was easy.

Jaebum and Youngjae both shared their meals with jokes and laughter. They kept on rambling and rambling about non sense things, worn out jokes, people who had weird fashion or just plainly catching up with each other. The situation they were in was bringing nostalgia to the boys.

"Oh, Jaejae ah, I was wondering about something." Jaebum says.

"Hmm?" Youngjae hums in question as he munched on his fries.

"Okay, so like I'm thinking of surprising Jinyoungie in the upcoming Foundation day."

"Jinyoungie huh? They got nicknames for each other now." Youngjae thought bitterly.

"This sounds ultra cliche but maybe...a wedding booth?" Jaebum asks.

Youngjae coughed and tried to clear his throat. "A w-wedding booth you said? That sounds wonderful hyung."

"Yeah, yeah.." Jaebum scratches his neck. We got a month to plan about this, I guess. But hey, I already have a role for you."

"Yeah? What is it?" Youngjae asks with fake enthusiasm in his voice.

"You could be the priest and bless our wedding." Jaebum chuckles, not noticing how the younger was struggling to keep his mouth shut because of the petals that were peeking out of his throat, waiting for him to cough it all out.

Youngjae forces out a smile and nodded. "That would be great hyung." He says, teeth gritting but still smiling, the flowers slowly making its way out of his throat.

He decides that he's had enough and slipped his hand without the older seeing to play a song on his phone and pretends he's got a phone called and murmured, not opening his lips much. "Gotta go hyung. Mom called." and dashed away.

"Youngjae, wait-!" Jaebum stands up to at least hold the younger back but it was too late. He was already out of his sight.

On the other hand, Youngjae ran and ran, tears slipping out of his eyes as the pain grew with each step he took. His body finally gives up, causing him to collapse on a sidewalk and coughed out flowers that he had been keeping in for far too long. He was thankful that he stumbled upon a place where there were not much people to witness him in the state he was in and make him feel more pathetic than he already was.

He hugs his legs to himself, praying for everything to stop, but the thought of the surgery slipped in his mind. He still has the power to decide. Will he? Or will he not? 

He shakes his head. 'No, not just yet.'

You see, Youngjae's the type that doesn't like breaking his promises. He promised to help him with Jinyoung. 

And help Jaebum will get, even if it costs his life.


End file.
